A New Beginning for Lavender the Human
by wynter-xo
Summary: Lavender the human wakes up in a whole new world where she's never been before. The only thing she has to rely on is what's in her backpack. Will Lavender survive in the new world she has entered? Or will she have a handful to deal with?
1. Chapter1: Lavender's New Life

All of a sudden I woke up and everything was completely different. I was in a perfect green field, the air was crisp and I shivered when the wind picked up. I heard a scream. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a weird hat with bear ears and gray leggings with a lavender long sleeve shirt. A piece of my pale blonde hair came out of my hat but I decided to leave it out because I needed something to frame my face. I had a dark violent back pack. I decided to take it off and have a peak to see what was in it. I unzipped the bag to find a couple pieces of jolly ranchers and a water bottle, a map, a compass, and a note. I opened the note and it said,

"Dear Lavender,

Welcome to the new world! You're not dead don't worry this isn't heaven and you're not going to meet God in this world. You don't need to know who I am but I'm not your parents or family. Your family is gone, sorry to break the news. That's why you're sitting in the green field by yourself. There's also a map in your bag with a compass. I suggest you go to the Candy Kingdom and ask for Princess Bubblegum and show her the note. She will help you."

After reading that note, I wanted to go home. Where is my family and why can't I go find them? I put the note back in my backpack and grabbed the compass and the map. I started walking towards the Candy Kingdom. I was hoping that someone could actually help me. All I know is that I don't want to be in this weird world. Maybe I'm just dreaming it.

About a hour later, I finally made it to the Candy Kingdom. An odd little cinnamon bun approached me.

"Oh my god! A human! A human!" He yelled.

A bunch of candy people turned in shock.

"Excuse me, can you help me find a Princess Bubblegum?" I asked the cinnamon bun.

He grabbed my hand and rushed me to a castle.

"In here!" He said pushing me into the castle.

I started walking into the castle as quiet as I could.

"Hello?" I called out.

A tall, pink person started rushing up to me.

"Are you Princess Bubblegum?" I asked.

"Yes I am and you're a human! Finn isn't the only one!" She said really excited.

"Yeah, your average seventeen year old human." I said with a giggle.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

Without a reply, I pulled out the note from my bag and she studied it for a couple minutes.

"Oh yes, I can help you and I can supply you with a new home but first, let me call Finn and Jake to see what they think of you." She said running off to find a way to communicate with this "Finn and Jake" characters.

About five minutes later, she came rushing back over.

"Good news, you can live with Finn and Jake!" Princess Bubblegum insisted.

I just stood there with a blank face.

"They'll be here within a couple minutes."

She was right. Within a couple minutes there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter2: Meet Finn and Jake

"Give me one moment Lavender." Princess Bubblegum said as she walked towards the big castle doors.

"It is Finn and Jake Princess." Two Banana Guards insisted.

"Bring them in!" Princess Bubblegum demanded in a happy manner.

I just stood there fiddling with the loose hair that came out of my white bear hat. I glanced over to see a younger boy, with a light blue t-shirt and dark blue pants with a weird hat with ears on and a green backpack. There was also a yellow dog as well.

"Lavender, meet Jake," she said as she pointed to the dog. "and meet Finn." She said pointing at the younger boy.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"Hey there!" Jake said confidently.

Finn just stood there with a blank stare on his face.

"Well, that's that!" Princess Bubblegum cut in. "Hope you enjoy it in this world and Jake and Finn will help you move in!"

Finn was still in a blank stare but Jake was all for it.

"Hop on my back Lavender!" Jake said as he started shifting into a huge version of his normal size.

I stood there mind blown but Finn was still in blank stare.

"Finn buddy hop on!" Jake insisted.

Finn finally snapped out of his blank face and hopped on Jake and I hopped on right behind him. I held on tight and we were on our way to the house.

Not even five minutes later, we were at the house. Wait, scratch that we were at the treehouse.

"Well, what do ya think?" Jake asked me.

"It's not my ideal house but I do love treehouses." I said smiling.

Jake took me inside as Finn followed our trails. I was so confused on why he was being so offside and I was going to find out soon.

Jake led me up to the very top loft of the treehouse.

"I know this isn't very special but it's the best Finn and I can do." Jake implied.

"It's perfectly fine thanks." I said taking my bag off.

"Great. I'm going to make some spaghetti, want some?" Jake asked me.

"Yes please I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach.

Without a reply, Jake took off downstairs to prep up to make some food. Finn just followed him and I was upstairs all alone. This treehouse was surpringly peaceful. I glanced over to see my new bed and it looked extremely comfy so I decided to test it out and lay down on it. I ended up dozing off until I heard someone yell my name.

"Lavender! Spaghetti's ready!" Jake called up the stairs.

I got up and went to the kitchen and the table was set and Finn and Jake were waiting for me to sit down with their plates of spaghetti and a third plate for myself. I sat down and dug in. The food was delicious. I'm glad Princess Bubblegum picked people that made me feel at home.

**~ And those were the first two chapters! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and interested into finding out what might happen between Finn and Lavender! (hint: It's not romance lol) But here's a disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY ADVENTURE TIME CHARACTERS. I only own Lavender ;)**


	3. Chapter3: Double Bubble

That night after supper, I just went to bed hoping I would wake up from my silly dream but I woke up the next morning in the same place. Since I didn't want to believe this wasn't a dream, I thought I should try to live my new life anyway. I decided to get up and have a peak in my bag for my map so I could go for a walk. When I opened my bag, there was a new set of clothes with a brush, toothbrush and toothpaste and a letter. The letter was from the same person who wrote me my first letter. The letter said:

"Lavender,

Hope you enjoyed your first stay yesterday! I thought you would need another set of clothes and some cleansing supplies. I'll give you a couple more sets of clothes for the next few days. Good luck."

I want to know who's writing these letters so bad. I decided that would be something I would figure out later on and I put on the clothes that they have supplied for me. I put on some darkwash jeans, a blue flannel shirt with a white undershirt. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair out. I decided to not put on my little hat with the ears. I put my bag on my back and I was on my way out the door. I pulled out my map and I noticed a little park beyond the valley. I walked through Candy Kingdom and I got a bunch of "good mornings" from little candy people. As I looked through my map I got stopped.

"Excuse me, you looked lost." A voice said.

I looked up to see a pink man. He also looked like Princess Bubblegum but male version.

"No, just studying my map." I said trying to walk away.

"May I escort you to your desired location?" He said with a little bow.

"Um, no thanks I'm good." I said trying to walk away again.

"Please allow me to, I will not disappoint." He said pleading at me.

"Fine." I groaned.

"May we take Lord Monochromicorn for a ride?" He asked.

"Who's that?" I asked.

With a snap from his pink fingers, a long, majestic black unicorn flew upon us. The pink man hopped on and put his hand out to help me on. I didn't grab his hand and I jumped on behind him.

"I'm Prince Gumball, as are you my lady?" He asked putting his hand out for a handshake.

"Lavender." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure." He said smiling.

It was an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"So, where are you off to?" He asked.

I pointed to the little dark park in the corner of the map.

"Oh, are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright.." He said cautiously.

About five minutes later we entered a foggy, dark place that was nothing like Candy Kingdom.


End file.
